Lover of Frost
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: Its Lily First day at her New College and everything is all new to her. She has some secrets she dosent want to say, but can she trust anyone with them? Meeting people that are like her, but with a difference that no-one could think of! Is it Normal? JacobXOC Oneshot


**Lover of Frost**

* * *

Hi Guys its Rebelle here and this is a Present for a good friend and its her birthday on christmas and she wants to write a special story something she chose and thought about! Hope you enjoy it and no Flames!

**OneShot!**

* * *

**First day of School**

* * *

Lily Taylor was a 17 year old girl she was 5'4'' tall. Her hair was Cherry brown with a bit of red her eyes were, silver grey and if she got angry or pissed they would turn purple and into slits. Liliy moved in a house with her mom after her parents had a little argument. Her and mom moved into this neighbour hood in america as it wasnt the kind of smae weather she got when she was a paris, the weather was cold, snowy and wet.

Lily was starting her first day at school, as she was taking her car. It was only 8:40AM in the morning as lily put on black skinny jeans, a long figure top that was maroon/red wearing a grey and white wooly cardigan on top with some black and white all star coverse having her hair put as she done it straight adding some loose curls at the tips.

The car that lily took herself in was a mercedes benz jeep being a G550 in Black. Lili drived out of her home, hitting the road as she made her way to school having all the stuff before she started as the school sent her a pack of what she needs for her school years.

"Ugh why does it have to be so cold?" Lili said as she driving around a round about before she turned on the radio.

Lily drived in to the school going into the parking lot as there was some people looking at her way. Lily didnt care if she was stared at but what she did was block her aura, from people around her getting there little dirty details in there minds.

"Hi you must be the NewGirl?" A girl asked as she was a brunette with crimson eyes looking pale as her, boyfriend behind looked the same but having gold-ish yellow eyes.

"Im Bella and he's Edward were both Collins" Bella said as lily was abit confused.

"Married or by Relation" Lily asked as belle chuckled with also edward.

"No were married im 19 and shes 18 so yeah and welcome to the school" Edward said as he let lily go past into the school, as she did getting some stares from a certain group.

"Did you get her scent?" Bella whispered as she asked Edward.

"No i didnt, her aura is completely different and i cant get to it!" Edward replied as bella nodded and went to some other people.

"Jacob, quit staring she'll notice" A voice said as she was Leah.

"She's different and i like that" Jacob snapped as leah sighed and walked over to lily.

"Hi im Leah and hes Jacob welcome to the school" Leah said as jacob tried to dodge and go.

"Hey, im lily and dont mind me im still, trying to find my way through this school!" Lily said as leah giggled letting jacob chuckle slightly.

"LoL do you want jacob to help you with that, its because your going in the same building as him and im going into that one so yeah." Leah explained as jacob smirked showing his canine's.

"You two WareWolves?" Lily guessed as the two looked at each other then back at lily.

"Why do you ask?" Leah asked as she was trying to dodge the question.

"Cause i can smell your scent" Lily replied as jacob smirked at lily.

"You have a good scent, you a vampire?" Jacob guessed as it was lily turn to smirk.

"Im half of both, and are we going to class or what?" Lily said as jacob lifted lily over his shoulder taking her to class.

"Put me DOWN!" Lily yelled as jacob held his grip tightly around her.

"Not until you tell me what you mean about half?" Jacob said as lily sighed in defeat as leah left the two alone.

"Ok but not here, it is private too!" Lily said as jacob carried her all the way to the rooftop of the school.

"Do you want to continue here?" Jacob asked as lily walked up the view taking a deep breath.

"Fine but dont find this weird k" Lily said as jacob nodded leaning on the side of the building.

"I wont find it weird and, im a warewolf so try and beat that!" Jacob said as lily chuckled and leaned down the wall.

"Oh i can beat yours" Lily said as jacob smiled and looked at her.

"Really tell me?" Jacob said as he got closer to lily face, the two was only a few inches away from each other.

"Im Half Warewolf and Half Vampire" Lily said as jacob face went blank.

"What?!" Jacob yelled as he was shocked he never heard, of a species like that before.

"You find it weird dont you?" Lily said as Jacob stood closer and moved closer to her face.

"If i did, would i be doing this right now?" Jacob asked as he kissed lily lips, jacob moved lily hands on his shoulders as he held her by her hips feeling her figure, as lily accepted his kiss as it wasnt to passionate or too dry.

"I never thought you could be so gentle with your canines?" Lily joked as she made jacob laugh abit as he looked at lily in the eyes.

"I thought your sweet, but never this sweet but you got a hint of fire inside you and i want it?" Jacob said as lily laughed.

"Oh you dont want to go on my bad side" Lily said as jacob kept his hand around her waist walking down the stairs.

Jacob and Lily walked to homeclass together was they wasnt late, they walked in and sat next to each other as there was a spare of 2 seats at the back of the class room. The Homeclass was boring as jacob just wrote little notes to lily.

**Whats your number? **- Jacob wrote.

**Hmm You give me yours and i'll give you mine Deal? **- Lily replied.

**Deal its 0*** *** **** you? **- Jacob replied with.

**0*** *** **** Thanks and we kinda have the same digits... Class is so boring! **- Lily said as jacob chuckled and put the paper in his leather jacket.

**Class is always boring with him, Wanna meet me after school? - **Jacob asked a Lily shurgged and Nodded.

* * *

What will Jacob do with Lily after school? I'll like to hear some reviews about it and i'll choose whos the closes! =D Khloe i hope you enjoyed this Hun. And this is a Oneshot!

**Thank you and Please Review! - Rebelle Boss! xXx's**


End file.
